Percy is Number 5
by KittyCat809
Summary: Percy is the fifth Lorien. While his father is a god, Sally is not a human, or his mother. Percy goes on a quest of his own to find out who he is and who the others are. (Sorry I suck at summaries) Rating is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Percy is Number 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lorien Legacies, all rights to their reserved owners. The idea for this story came from Bookdancer -link will be below.

You see, there are these kids that are diagnosed with ADD, ADHD and dyslexia. You may think these children are troubled, that they need help, but they aren't your average kids, these are demigods. Children of a Greek god and a mortal, always on their feet ready for battle, they understand Greek better than English. The big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, when they have children have a powerful scent, that's why monsters are always chasing after me. I am the son of Poseidon, or at least I thought I was. I thought these were ordinary monsters, that it was another day in the life of a demigod, that the monsters were attacking me because I was the son of Poseidon.

I used to think I was Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and the Greek god, Poseidon. But I was wrong. Now, I don't know who- I don't know what I am.

o.o

Nico stayed for a while before drifting off into the shadows, but thankfully he at least stepped into the hall before doing so, as not to freak out Paul again. The moment he left I realized that he had forgotten to tell me what it was that he had come to talk about. I put it in the back of my mind to Iris-message him later to ask. I helped my mom clean up the kitchen and then Paul went home and Tyson set up a bed in the corner as he was leaving in the morning to go down to our father's realm.

I went into my room finally at one in the morning, but I still wasn't tired, something was nagging at the edge of my mind, like something wasn't right. I thought over the last couple days. I had gotten everything from camp I needed, Mrs. O'Leary was being fed while I was gone for a while and Annabeth was probably off to San Francisco by now. So why did something feel so wrong? I stared at the moonlace for a while as it shimmered in the moonlight and couldn't help but wonder if the gods would be kind enough to let me see Calypso again.

I was shocked out of my thoughts by cursing in my mom's room across the hall. I looked at my clock, two am, what was she still doing up? I swung my feet out of bed at the same moment she rushed into my room, a glowing orange light pulsing in her hand. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was frazzled but her eyes were filled with fear and determination.

"Get your clothes on and get out of here, they're coming and there's nothing you can do to stop them." She looked around as if something were hiding in the shadows. Then she looked back at me, I was still sitting there dumbly. "Hurry!" she nearly shouted. I threw on a pair of jeans and the closest t-shirt I could find, a grey short sleeve with some weird logo for milk on it. I felt Riptide in my pocket which gave me some reassurance to my mother's madness. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was immediately shushed by her.

"Be quiet, I already sent Tyson out the fire escape and down to your father. Listen, there's something you need to know." She spoke quietly and hesitantly. I pull Riptide out of my pocket and uncap it so she can see.

"I can handle myself, I've taken on all types of monsters, I can protect you." Pride blazed in her eyes and she hugged me.

"I know you can, but these aren't monsters, they're much worse." She walked quietly over to my closet and got a chest down from the top shelf in the back. "I wanted to wait until you were ready, so you wouldn't have to deal with all this, at least not until this prophecy business was done, but now..." She trailed off. The floor began to rumble and she thrusted the chest into my hands along with the pulsing rock that burned my hand on touch. I immediately shoved that into my pocket.

"If I am to die, do not let anyone get these, trust no one." A thud came at the door and she grabbed a dagger that glowed blue from somewhere within her pants. She slipped into the living room and stood ready behind the couch that had been pushed in front of the short hallway from the front door.

I stood in the doorway ready to come out after shoving the chest into one of my old backpacks. She looked over and shook her head. "Get out the fire escape. I'll be fine." I hesitated and she glared at me. "Get out now." I went over to the window but didn't go out yet. The door pounded louder and the wood burst. Creatures flooded into the room. Creatures I had never seen before; they were wearing cloaks and when one parried the dagger from my mother he glanced my way, his hood falling off.

With one glimpse at his face I was frozen at the spot. His eyes were pure black, his skin ashy white. He bared his small, sharp, yellow teeth at me and seemed to breathe in my scent through these odd gill-like things on his face. He lunged for me and my mother jumped towards him and stabbed him in the back. He blew into dust, but not golden dust, an ashy grey that blew away in a second.

Another creature raced from behind her and sliced her arm. Blood flowed onto the ground and rage overcame me. I dashed out into the fight and sliced through the creature that had hit my mom and it burst into dust along with a few others. Suddenly a weird sensation came over me and I felt as if my body were being encased in something, something both burning hot and ice cold at the same time. My heart began to race faster and I looked down at my body. I wasn't moving at all, but my legs seemed far away and my arms were going numb.

My mom looked at me and cursed. "Not now, anytime but now." She sliced through three creatures before shoving back towards my room with all her force. I stumbled into a wall, not being about to move my legs on my own accord. Riptide fell from my grasp and onto the floor. "Percy, get the chest and get out. You've got to clear your head."

I try to think clearly when I see her getting attacked from three sides trying to defend me. "Mom!" I cry. With the feeling in my body coming back slowly, I pick up Riptide from the ground and get ready to charge again. She slowly backs up to me while still fighting.

"Percy, you need to get out. I can hold them off long enough for you to get out, but you won't have enough time if you keep on fighting with me." She shouted before jumping back to fight the creatures that kept on coming from the door. I hesitated for a moment more, not wanting to leave her, but then flew to the window getting the backpack from the floor on the way there. I paused with one foot out. She glanced over at me for a moment to see if I was gone and our eyes met.

My eyes shifted to behind her, a creature had snuck up on her, and I screamed. "Look out!" A blade came through her stomach and out her back. Her last words died in her mouth and without hesitation I leapt out the fire escape, my legs moving faster than I thought they ever could. I didn't want to see her burst into the golden dust again, or worse, that terrible grey ash those creatures were turning into.

Once I was halfway down the escape, I saw a couple more of these creatures on the ground, tattoos gleaming in the street lights and with the burning rock in my pocket; I decided to travel by rooftop.

I threw the backpack ahead of me and then leapt onto the rooftop next to the building. My shoulder hit wrong and I staggered for a moment before regaining my balance and running across the rooftops. I ran for I don't know how long, putting as much distance between them and me as I possibly could. I stopped at the bus station, barely out of breath, and the burning from the rock in my pocket had subsided.

After getting some strange glances from the adults walking at this time of night, being in a t-shirt and jeans in the middle of the cool night carrying a large backpack, I realized that I had to get out the public eye before someone recognized me from any of the multiple times I had gotten myself into trouble and gotten on TV.

I sat on a park bench near the bus station, I had about 20 minutes to kill before the next bus came that would take me to near Camp Half-Blood, it was the only place I could think to go. I unzipped my bag and stared at the chest. What was so special about it that my mom wanted protected? I pulled the chest out only a little bit as to hide it from any walkers and looked at the lock.

How was I supposed to open this thing?

**(A/N: This took me forever to write because I somehow completely forgot what happened in the books so I had to reread them. The original idea came from Bookdancer(I hoped you liked it :) ) and you can find her here.**

** bookdancer**

**If you find any errors that aren't correct with the book please feel free to correct me. I appreciate all reviews and suggestions that you may have. I hope you enjoyed!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy is Number 5****Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lorien Legacies, all rights to their reserved owners. The idea for this story came from Bookdancer -link will be below.**

**Typed and edited while extremely tired so sorry for any mistakes.**

_How was I supposed to open this thing?_

I examined the box as best I could, still shielding it from anyone happening to walk by, but could find no visible entrance beside the lock that had no keyhole. Groaning, I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, maybe I could break it open?

With Riptide in one hand and the box on my lap, I grabbed the lock and two things happened simultaneously. First, the lock began to glow and warm and second, my pocket began to burn. I drop the chest immediately back into my pack and pull out the stone. Somehow I could feel the danger coming as the heat and pulsing continued. I swung my pack over my shoulders and gripped Riptide in a fighting stance.

A rustle comes behind me and with a swing; I cut into the brush, cutting away a few branches. I cringe; knowing Grover would call me out on it later. For a brief second, I caught a glimpse of one of those creatures before it turned to run. Without hesitation, I dived for it and pinned it to the ground, pressing my sword to its throat.

"What do you want? Why are you after me? How many more of you things are coming?" I pressed the sword a little further, but not enough to bleed. Its hood had fallen off in the process of me tackling it and the thing bared its small teeth as a choking sound escaped its throat.

"Silly child, you think you can escape us? No one escapes us. The Mogadorians will always find you, and they will kill all of you, three down, six to go." It made the choking sound again and with a sick feeling in my stomach I realized that this thing was laughing.

I quickly decapitated the creature and watched it blow away in dust before staggering to my feet and looking at the rock again. The heat had lessened but not by much, and it was steadily growing in heat. Securing my backpack, I capped Riptide and put it back in my pocket and began to run towards the ocean.

After about 17 minutes I had taken the back roads for 13 miles and ended up at the seashore. I found a nice cavern to stay in for the moment, out of sight and sat on the cool stone. The chill brought clearness to my mind, chilling the small specks of sweat on my upper forehead. Ignoring the fact that I hardly sweat from running, I stared out at the ocean, its calamity and how somewhere in the vastness, a war was waging on. Though somehow, no less than a quarter of a mile up from the ocean, you couldn't tell anything was wrong.

I pulled the chest and rock out, laying them both on the stone before me, then pulled Riptide out. Something about the two objects on the ground seemed safe, but both times they had been out, these creatures had come and attacked me. So what would happen this time?

Cautiously, I touched the lock again, grasped it and it began to glow. It then clicked open. The stone stayed the faintest orange and I flipped the box lid open. With a last glance at the rock, I looked inside the box to see what was there.

In one corner was a small pouch, maroon, a box that might hold a ring or necklace and a letter covered the rest of whatever might be in there. I took the letter out of the box and shut the box to place it back in my bag. The letter had –Percy- written on the front in my mother's script. I stole one glance more at the rock, but it stayed the same, glowing dim and I continued on with the opening and reading of the letter.

With my dyslexia, it took a few tries to read the letter, but after a while I could read it without having to pause every second.

_Dearest Percy, _

_So many times I have tried to say this, and so many times I've failed, but hopefully you get a chance to find out before you have to read this. Percy you are number five._

_I've tried to keep this a secret to protect you, but… you came here with nine others, two are dead and as much as I don't want to say this, I think they're close to three. You come from a planet called Lorien, a once beautiful planet, ravaged by the Mogadorians. Yes, you are the son of Poseidon, but your mother was from Lorien. I am your cepan, your sort of guide. But if you are to open this chest by yourself it means I am dead. In that case, go straight to your father. He will give you the answers you need and hopefully a bit more to help you on your way. Try finding the others, you will fight better together. There is an account at this number at the bank. I would try getting some money and maybe this ID will help. I wish you the best of luck._

_ Love, Sally_

Below were the bank account numbers and a new id that was me with blond hair with a picture back from seventh or eighth grade with my terrible haircut. I stared at the picture for a while before running a hand through my hair. Guess it's time for a haircut… I laughed to myself.

A silence fell through the cave and even the gulls stopped crying in the distance. The rock was ice cold and silently, I locked the box back up and put it in my back pack. Pulling out Riptide I swung my pack on and threw the rock in my pocket. I hastily folded the note and put it in my back pocket.

A shadow fell across the entrance and I froze as a shiver ran down my spine. Suddenly these Mogadorian creatures flooded the cave, coming in quicker than I could ever kill them and they surrounded me. I stood there dumbly for a moment while the ranks separated at the entrance and a larger Mogadorian creature stepped in. It wasn't larger by much, but clearly it was the leader. He spoke in an odd language and a few of the outer creatures left the cave and ran in an opposite direction. He stepped a few steps close to me and I stood there, my sword steady.

"Child, put down that stick, you are clearly outmatched." His voice was raspy and authoritative. I stood straight, my rage building up inside. This was probably the same… thing! That murdered my mother... Sally. These stupid creatures-Mogadorians- ruined my birthday, trashed my house, murdered Sally and whether she was my mother or not, I loved her.

The ground began to rumble, probably some contraption to get me unnerved. As it increased, I managed to keep my feet planted and my face straight with rage. As the Mogadorians looked around at the rumbling obviously playing dumb, I launched myself at the large Mogadorians and aimed for the heart. He met me with his own sword in an instant and we dueled on the breaking ground. He thrust his sword for my side, but at last second curved up, hitting my arm in the process. Though it hurt, I fueled the pain into anger and that anger into my fighting. The ground began to shake more and I came to a realization quickly. As I thrust the sword into the being's chest and it evaporated into dust I looked up at the sky briefly to send thanks to my father.

The ground grinded up completely and with most of the creatures now gone, I destroyed the remaining four and finally the earthquake stopped. Looking around, the roof was entirely gone, the outside of most of the cave was folded and cracks fell in deeply. I could still hear the cries of some of the creatures as they struggled to climb up.

I stood at what was now the edge of the cave and looked out over the water. The note said I should find my father, what would he tell me? With a last glance at the broken cave, and the city behind it I turned towards the sea. I take a deep breath and after tightening my backpack straps I dove into the ocean towards the rising sun, ready to face my father.

**(A/N: Prepare your pitchforks and torches, *sighs* sorry I just can't post both chapters tonight, but I promise you the next one will be here by tomorrow. On a brighter side though, just got back from my date and I had a wonderful time :), we went to watch Iron Man 3 *squeals* awesome movie!**

**The original idea came from Bookdancer and you can find her here-**

** bookdancer**

**If you find any errors that aren't correct with the book please feel free to correct me. I appreciate all reviews and suggestions that you may have. I hope you enjoyed!) -Cat **


	3. Chapter 3

Percy is Number 5 Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Lorien Legacies, all rights to their reserved owners. The idea for this story came from Bookdancer -link will be below.

_I take a deep breath and after tightening my backpack straps, I dove into the ocean towards the rising sun, ready to face my father._

The sun rose higher in the sky, and more than a few times I had to dive far beneath the surface to avoid being spotted by anyone or anything. After a few hours, I felt I had arrived at Poseidon's palace and dived as far as I could, manipulating the water around me to force me down further without killing myself because of the pressure.

After a moment I could make out a bubble like object at the bottom of the ocean floor and then I could see the entire thing, buildings and underwater gardens, and warriors getting their battle armor on. Swimming down to the gates I was met by two guards. They crossed their tridents in front of the passageway and narrowed their eyes.

"What is your business here demigod?" one spoke in a deep voice, he seemed much older than the other, though still smooth and clear through the water.

"I am the son of Poseidon and I wish to seek an audience with him." The guard only stood there as the younger guard went inside and disappeared for a moment. He came out seconds later and stood tall next to the other guard.

"He will be here shortly. You will stay here" I nodded and stayed put for no longer than 5 minutes before the doors burst open and Poseidon came out.

"Percy my boy!" he boomed. "Guards, let my son in, he is welcome here any time!" the guards let me through and I said nothing as the younger guard glared at me.

Poseidon put his arm around my shoulder as we strolled through the underwater passageway. "So what brings you to my kingdom? I take you had a nice birthday?"

"Not really." I said, my head low. "Can we talk somewhere private? It's important." Poseidon nodded and we didn't speak until we were in the throne room I guessed, and he sat down. The other chair was empty, probably for his queen.

"What is it son? If it's about the prophecy…" his face scrunched up, most likely in some sort of secret he could not tell.

"No, it's about my mother." I stated. His face lost a bit of the tension.

"Sally was-"

"Not Sally." I cut him off abruptly. "My mother. My real mother. From Lorien or whatever." My voice was rising in volume and I whipped the note out of my back pocket. "This, I found this after these vile creatures attacked and nearly killed me and I'm 99 percent sure Sally is dead, is that even is her name! What else haven't I been told? First you don't ever show up in my life till I'm what, 11 and even then you don't even claim me as your son! Then you send me on all these quests with little to no help and dump this major prophecy on me and now I'm not even a demigod?! Who am I? What am I?" I took a breath and was about to start in again when he held up a hand to silence me.

"Cassandra." My face showed confusion and he continued. "Her real name was Cassandra. And if you have that letter she is dead. There's nothing you can do for here, so don't go looking for her in Hades' realm. Your mother, I don't know where to start, everything Cassandra told you about herself and I was true with your mother and me. We met at Montauk beach when she traveled down with a group of Lorics to observe earth to find worthy warriors to help them in their defense of Lorien against the rising threat of the Mogadorians. "

He sighed and seemed to age a couple years. "I was captured by her beauty, but as much as I loved her, I had to get back to my duties and my realm; her, her duties on her planet. By the time she got back to Lorien, she realized she was pregnant with you but I had no clue. She died as you escaped the planet and I met you for the first time when you were five years old. I decided then with the prophecy and being such a big part of Lorien's future with the Mogadorians that you had too much to deal with and that the responsibility of these two huge events that were to happen in your life I should make it easier for you, so that you would only have to deal with one thing at a time. So I hid your memories; you could always access them, but only if you needed them desperately or wanted them terribly." I cut in at that point.

"So you decided to hide MY memories without MY permission?! Go into MY mind and rewrite it to what you wanted?!" I was more than furious.

"I did what I believed was best. You were too young to be dealing with these threats upon the world and you were close enough to sixteen if you could evade the Mogadorians for long enough to fulfill the prophecy then-"

"That's for me to decide, THIS IS MY LIFE!

"Cassandra agreed with me! I did it for your mother!" Poseidon argued, but I snapped at that point.

"My mother is DEAD! Both of my mother's apparently. And as much as I hate to admit it, you are all I have and right now I'd rather not have you at all!" With that I turned and willed the water to get me out of there as fast as it could.

I reached the doors and slammed them shut just as my name was being shouted "PERC-" They slammed surprising loud under water and I made my way to the gate where I entered. The one guard made way to stop me, but the older guard gently put a hand on his chest. I half-nodded to the older man before swimming faster and getting as far away from my father's kingdom as I could.

While I was swimming I realized my mistake and that I shouldn't have blown up and I could've learned more about Lorien and my history, but it was too late. If I went back now it would make me look desperate, foolish, and easy to manipulate. No, I would just have to figure it out myself, well at least now I knew something about my mother and my past.

After a good twenty minutes of hard swimming I let myself drift. A school of tuna swam past, and a whale drifted with me for a while before going on its way. By the time I surfaced near an island it was near sunset, so I hung out until it was completely dark then slipped quietly onto the shore.

With no clue where I was besides somewhere off of Florida, maybe the Bahamas? So I made way for a small forest I saw in the distance. Going past a tourist center, I realized it was the Bahamas, and since it was nearly the end of summer, thankfully, not many people were there.

When I got to the forest, I found a nice sturdy tree, and climbed it, using the branches as a bed for the night. Thankfully it was a nice tree and it didn't kick me out or anything, so I got comfortable and secured by backpack on the branch with me. I pulled the stone out of my pocket again, even if it hadn't worked for me last time, hopefully it would be a good warning this time.

Without another thought after that, I fell into a deep sleep, but who ever said that they were dreamless?

**(A/N: To all my reviewers and followers, thanks so much! It means a lot to me how much you guys like this! I am sorry for not updating sooner, I've been feeling lousy all week and my internet has been totally wacked out :/ I have chapter four typed up though and I'm editing it now, it will be much longer than this chapter for sure. To everyone who stuck around thanks and enjoy! :)**

**The original idea came from Bookdancer and you can find her here.**

** bookdancer**

**If you find any errors that aren't correct with the book please feel free to correct me. I appreciate all reviews and suggestions that you may have. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally she updates! Sorry for the wait, been helping my grandmother pack because she's moving, summer school, tending to a sick cat, nasty sunburn, bad breakup, and I just did not have the time to type and proofread, but don't worry, I have about ten pages written in my notebook and I just need the time to type it without my laptop dying every time I take it off the charger for more than two seconds. Without further ado, Chapter Four!**

_**Ch. 4**_

_That night I dreamed of my mother, her hair was dark like mine and her hair blew in the wind. She was fighting something and while staring at her fight, I was yanked away by something, no someone. And then there was Sally holding my hand. Her eyes were filled with fear as she held my hand and we ran to a large building. There were others, so many others, but their faces were cloudy and I couldn't make anyone out. Everything went cloudy and suddenly I was somewhere I knew. _

_I was on top of Atlas's mountain, and I was holding the sky again. It weighed me down and I was on my knees. But this time it wasn't Atlas standing over me, or even Kronos. It was one of those creatures- one of the Mogadorians, but this one was larger, he seemed to be the leader of some kind. He began to laugh and I struggled with the sky. Nine figures appeared at the edge of my vision, but before I could make them out, the Mogadorian laughed again and sliced through my arms, causing the sky to collapse onto my body. _

I woke up with a start, nearly falling out of the tree. It was nearly noon judging by the sun, and even though I knew it was a dream, I still checked to make sure I had all of my limbs before climbing down the tree very slowly and breathing deeply until I brought my heart rate down.

The marketplace was only half full, despite it being the middle of the day. I guess the summer rush was dying down for the year. I wandered around, killing time and bought a bag of apples and a chocolate bar. I strolled along the beach as the sun set but stayed above the shoreline. As much as I knew my father wouldn't be mad, I couldn't bring myself to even touch the brink of his realm.

I pushed the thought out of my mind. I couldn't go back to camp now. Chiron had to know by now somehow and he would probably punish me and not let me out of his sight until my father got there, and then he would force the prophecy on me…

I kicked a stone in anger absentmindedly into the ocean and it skipped on the surface about a good 500 feet before plopping and sinking. I paused in my walking and stared at the place when the stone had sunk. It rippled for another second before the next wave pushed it away. Cautiously I picked another stone up and pitched it into the ocean with my right arm. It traveled a good quarter mile before it was out of sight and I couldn't see it anymore. I stood there in astonishment. How, how the heck did I do this?

After pitching a couple more rocks into the ocean and exploring my new power, the sun disappeared over the edge of the sea and I walked back to the forest in the dark. I found a tree low to the ground, and too exhausted to climb up; I sat at the base and used my bag as a pillow for the night.

The moon shone full and it illuminated a single flower in the middle of the meadow that shone with a silver shimmer. I was nearly asleep when the thought came to my mind and I crawled over to the flower. The moon shone at the perfect point and my mind suddenly thought of Calypso and her island, how I spent my time recovering, and the flower that I had planted in my outdoor planter. So what was this flower doing on the edge of a forest in the Bahamas? I fell asleep next to the flower, feeling somehow protected by it.

The next morning I woke and the flower had folded up in the sunlight. I reluctantly left it and furthered deeper into the forest. I had been walking for about 30 minutes up a hill when I happened upon an old, but well-kept summerhouse that seemed like it wasn't in use. I surveyed the surroundings, and not seeing any houses within a half-mile radius, I slid in through one of the back windows that hadn't been latched properly. Everything on the inside was covered in an inch of dust, giving the building a less-homey appearance, perfect for what I was going for. I couldn't stay here, this had to be a quick stop or else the Mogs would probably find me.

I hid the chest in the back of a cupboard in the kitchen, then put the small amount of food back and closed the cupboard door. It was too light outside to train, especially in a place I was unfamiliar with, and it was too quiet in the house, so I opened all the windows and rolled my sleeves up to begin cleaning.

Around 6 pm I finished cleaning the dust off of everything and went outside to sit down. The sun was beginning to set over the treetops and the sky was a brilliant shade of reddish/pink. Clouds were scattered across the blue sky to the right and a faint outline of the moon was visible opposite the sun.

The trees shaded the area in front of the house, and thinking myself safe from prying eyes in the shadows, I pulled out Riptide and twirled it around in my fingers and fiddling with it while sitting on the front porch.

I uncapped it after a bit and began swinging it, then stood up and fought imaginary enemies. There was a Mogadorian to the left, spin to the right, an undead soldier here, a telekine over by that small bush, I ended by stabbing the empty space. I was barely breathing heavily like I used to and there was no sweat on my brow. The leaves rustled in the afternoon wind and I breathed in the cool air.

A bush rustled halfway down the driveway and I held Riptide in a defense stance. "Whoever you are, come out now, and your death won't be as painful." The bush froze for a moment and I crept forward. I was about to strike when a young boy crawled out with his empty hands held out from his body.

"Please don't kill me; I'm too young to die!" I stared at him for a moment before putting away Riptide, but still staying on the defensive side.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"Well I was walking by cause I was bored and I told my mom I was going for a walk and I saw you like dancing or something so I started watching you and it was really cool and then I realized that it was a super cool sword and I didn't want you to kill me with the sword or anything so I kinda hid, but then you yelled at me and I-" I cut him off there.

"Wait, you said you saw the sword, how old are you?" The kid took a moment to count it out on his fingers before holding out nine of them.

"I'm turning ten in October, my mom's gonna let me have a party, but I think Tommy is moving away, so I can't invite him she says and-" I groaned and butted in again.

"So how can you see the sword? Who's your dad?" The kid shrugged and scratched his head.

"My mom said that he left when I was a baby, but I thought I remembered seeing his face, but I can never remember what it looks like. She's dating this guy now, but he's a jerk." He went rambling off again and I ignored him this time.

He was skinny for ten, and he was a bit tall, he had dark hair, and what looked like greenish eyes, maybe hazel, under his wire glasses. "So what's your name? Mine's Percy." The kid stopped whatever he was rambling about and looked at me.

"Ethan. Ethan Alex Harker. But my mom only calls me that when I'm in trouble." He smiled at me. "So can I hold your sword? It's really cool!" I looked at the kid strangely, this was an odd demigod, or maybe he was like Rachel who could see through the Mist.

"Sure," I uncapped Riptide and held the hilt out to him. He almost dropped it due to the unexpected heaviness, but lifted it and was soon swinging it around with ease. Maybe he was a demigod… The sun began to set behind the trees and I watched the kid carefully to make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"ETHAN HARKER!" A voice cut through the forest and Ethan let the point of the sword hit the ground. He quickly shoved it back into my hands and skipped to the end of the gravel driveway.

"I gotta go, that was my mom. This is our last day here, but are you coming back next summer? Maybe I can see you then! Just remember the name Ethan Harker ok? I'll see you next summer Percy!"

With that, the kid ran off down the gravel drive and hill towards where the voice had come from. I swung Riptide around a couple more times before capping it again and storing it in my pocket, then walking back into the house and shutting all the windows and doors before the sun disappeared completely behind the tree line.

**A/N: Probably not the best chapter, but I'm satisfied for now. If you see any issues with grammar feel free to tell me, I appreciate any and all help. I can't believe all the reviews and favorites and follows this story is getting. Thanks to all of you readers for sticking around and hopefully next chapter will be up within the month. Hmmm, should I wait until July 5th to make it like special or something? Chapter five will definitely be much longer. Any comments or recommendations are welcome and I accept all reviews, flames or whatever. Any ideas for Ethan and Percy, where he should travel to next or anything really, maybe I'll use your idea! If I can find out how to set up a poll I might, anybody know how? Haha**

**-Also, happy belated father's day, I have this one-shot going through my head with the crossover dealing with fathers, but it's completely off topic of this plotline and might confuse people. Yes or no? It's your guys' choice if I should write it.**

**-On the very last note, this is my longest chapter yet! Next chapter will be even longer I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ch. 5**_

I spent the night training with the curtains drawn, moving silently over the wooden floor, attacking imaginary enemies in the living room. I had no more visitors in the night, but I kept on high alert this time, always listening to my surroundings. If a kid had been able to sneak up on me and watch me, I really needed to train myself better.

I spent the better part of four AM awake and the other part drifting in and out of sleep, partly because of the terror of being attacked, and partly because I was afraid of the dream I had the other night, it still hadn't left my mind and I kept on wondering who the nine figures were.

When morning came, and the sun rose, I jumped out of the borrowed bed and went for a jog on the beach. At a light pace, I marked a mile at five minutes and when I pushed it, without seeming more than an average citizen, I managed to run the perimeter of the island in about 30 minutes, and I wasn't even tired.

The ocean water lapped at the shores in the last beams of moonlight before the sun popped out from the horizon and illuminated the sand with rays of red and gold. On the ridge of a cliff, I thought I caught a glimpse of something, someone? Standing there, but when I blinked it was gone. I paused for a moment, but after seeing nothing I continued on my jog around the island.

The sun rose quickly and I had to go back to my hideout to avoid drawing attention to myself, a fifteen year old running around an island with no adult near, a couple had already been eyeing me weirdly as they started to walk their dog on the beach as I left.

After a quick lunch at my little borrowed house, consisting of an apple and a small piece of the half-remaining chocolate bar, I went into the town to buy some supplies. Along with a couple more food items, I bought some blond hair-dye along with a change of clothes, a souvenir pocket knife and a souvenir t-shirt and shorts.

When I got back to the little abode in the forest I checked the area carefully before creeping into the house from the woods and going to the bathroom. I took the hair dye out of the bag and proceeded to dye my hair a light blonde. After about 60 minutes of the dye sitting in my hair I washed the excess out in the sink and let it dry naturally. I walked to the middle of the bathroom and looked at my reflection.

I stood in front of the mirror that wasn't mine, in a house that wasn't mine, in clothes that weren't mine, with hair that wasn't mine and sighed. When had everything gone so wrong?

I stared at myself in the mirror for a while, staring at my now wet, blonde hair, contemplating everything that had gone on in the past few days and then ran a hand through my hair, wondering if it would ever come out, some long time in the distant future when there was no more running, no more hiding or fighting, just peace for a little while. No prophecies, no death threats, no life-or-death training exercises, no back-stabbing traitors. Nothing at all to ruin a perfect moment with peace and rest.

I laughed, with parents like mine; I would probably never get to be like that, always being chased by monsters, hunted by these Mogadorians, even if I did survive my birthday and the prophecy.

I stared into the mirror a moment longer before turning away and breathing deeply. I walked away, pulling Riptide out of my pocket, twirling it in between my fingers, getting ready to practice within the confinements of this house.

%

For the next few weeks, I followed the same routine, running the island perimeter in the early rays of morning, and during the night, training with the curtains drawn. I ignored the chest that sat in the cupboard, hidden from sight, hoping somehow that I wouldn't have to open it, though I kept the orange stone close to myself when I slept, hoping it would warn me then next time something happened.

%

On the third week I stayed in the cabin, I was sleeping during the day, waking up every ten minutes to check and make sure nothing was sneaking up on me. I had just closed my eyes when I felt something odd, I felt like I was running. I stood up and walked silently over to the window to make sure I wasn't being watched.

The feeling kept up for a moment, then- A burning sensation came upon my left ankle. I fell to the ground, clutching my ankle, not saying a word. I bit my lip, hard, and I could taste the blood in my mouth. After I don't know how long, the burning sensation faded. I looked down to my ankle and on it, burned into my skin was a circular scar with some sort of symbol on it. I looked at it for a moment before realizing that there were two more under it.

I looked at the scars confused, when did I get these? I frowned. My father, the charm to make me forget must have made me forget about these. I fingered the scars, tracing the patterns. What did these mean? Why couldn't I have known about any of this before all, this happened!

I kept feeling the scars on my ankles, tracing over each one. First Sally had to die, I was in this huge argument with Poseidon and I screwed it up. I collapsed my head into my hands and buried my face into my knees. Tears began to stream down from my face and I couldn't stop them from flowing. I had hidden these feelings for so long…

I began to choke on my sobs, remembering Sally and wishing how much she could just be here right now. She could help me with whatever's going on, these dreams, the scars, and the fight with my father. Even if she wasn't my real mom, she was as close as I had. Now without my dad to talk to… Why did I have to get in that stupid fight with Poseidon?! I curled up in a ball on the floor, tears dropping onto the hardwood floor.

Clouds hid the sunlight that was streaming through the window a moment ago and the room chilled a few degrees, only making me curl together tighter. Tears streamed down my face as I coughed, not being able to breathe through the tears. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to shut out all light. Stars appeared behind my eyelids and blossomed as I continued to cry.

Suddenly the blossoms began to take shape, and I could see Sally, she was running down a path, holding my hand. There were others, they were boarding a ship. Were those the other eight? As I coughed again the scene changed and I was looking down on the planet where figures fought one another, lightning struck down from a small cluster of clouds, and giant things were attacking the people.

I was on the plane and we were flying, there were others with me. I couldn't see them clearly, but there were eight of them. I played with Sally; I was barely three, maybe four. Tears were still running down my face, but I was no longer choking on them. The last thing I saw before the vision fading was the tall Mogadorian that had entered my dreams near a month ago, the reason why I only slept for thirty minutes at a time.

He looked me straight into my eyes and it seemed he was staring into my soul. He sneered at me. Then as he was about to say something, the snap of a branch came from outside the cabin and I snapped up from where I was curled up on the floor. I wiped away the tears hastily on my face, most likely leaving smears, evidence of my weakness.

I pulled Riptide from my new shorts and uncapped it, holding it in an offensive position. I crept out the front door, wiping away forming tears at the corner of my eyes and peered into the forest.

The sun had set a while ago, I had been curled up for longer than I thought. It was all darkness, I couldn't see much, but just then a figure staggered out of the woods. I got ready to charge when I realized he was harmless and weaponless. He came partially into the light of the moon and I caught a glimpse of his face.

"Nico?" Nico looked up at me, his hair falling away from his face, and I caught a glimpse of dark shadows under his eyes. He held his dagger out in defense before looking at my face. He said something incoherent then promptly collapsed in my arms.

I dragged him towards the cabin, and then flung him over my shoulder; he was no heavier than a child. I carried him up the steps, accidentally hitting his leg on the door trim. I apologized, knowing he couldn't hear me anyways and then placed him softly onto the bed I had been borrowing. He groaned in his sleep and I got a glass of water from the fridge, wetting a washcloth while I was at it.

I went back to the bed and placed the washcloth on his head and put the glass on the bedside table. With his hair out of his face and his face in the light, I could see the deep bags under his eyes, proving he hadn't been getting enough sleep. There were a few bruises on his arms, most likely from defending himself and probably more under his t-shirt and jeans.

I kept watch over him in the night, taking five minute naps when I could, and watching out the window for any other unexpected surprises, but there weren't any, at least not until Nico woke up in the morning.

%

I was just waking up from another five minute nap when he stirred in the bed. I sat up in the chair and leaned over him.

"Nico, can you hear me?" he snapped his head up, nearly hitting mine, but I dodged back at the last second. He whipped his head around then clutched it in his hands groaning. I held out the glass of water. "Drink, it'll make you feel a bit better."

Nico took the glass from me and drank a sip. He then sat up and looked around.

"Where am I? How did you find me Percy?" I laughed and told him about how he came out of the forest last night and how I was scared of him, thinking he was someone else. Nico stayed quiet. "Where have you been? What happened?"

I sighed. "Long story, but I'm hiding out here for now." I looked out the window, the sun beginning to light up the island. I was usually done with my morning jog by now. I turned back to him. "How did you find me anyway? I didn't leave a note or anything…" I trailed off.

Shadow-Travelling. I'll tell you about it later, it involves an unexpected trip to China though." He let out a chuckle, but then his face got serious again. "Why can't I Iris-message you? I've tried a bunch of times but it isn't working." I shrugged. I hadn't even thought about Iris-messaging since I got here. "Annabeth's worried about you." He said quietly.

I froze in place and my breath caught in my throat. I stuttered; I couldn't speak right. I stood up, knocking the chair to the ground, and then after fumbling with it I managed to place it upright and I stumbled towards the door.

"I- I need to check the perimeter, make sure no one's umm… Just don't leave here ok?" I spit out before getting out of the front door, almost smashing my fingers in the process. I heard Nico say something from inside, but I ignored it and took off. I needed to run, I needed to think clearly.

I started running up through the trees, up the hill and to the highest point of the island. The sun was growing in the sky and I bathed in the warmth, letting my head clear. I sat at the point of the mountain and rubbed my head. I can't believe that I had forgotten about Annabeth. And what about Grover? The Mogadorians could be hunting them as much as me, not to mention Lu- Kronos. I shuddered, remembering the Labyrinth.

I breathed in deeply, taking in the early morning breeze of the ocean. I looked around the island, seeing shop owners down by the docks beginning to set up, fishermen just beginning to leave and something out in the ocean coming closer to the island that was larger than a fishing boat, what was that?

I stood up from my little spot and squinted into the distance. Was that a cruise ship? I squinted and I could tell that the ship was getting closer. Wait, ships don't come to this island do they? I took another look at the ship and cursed under my breath.

I started on my way back down the hill towards Nico, Annabeth could wait. We had to get off this island before _Princess Andromeda_ got here.

%

**A/N: Holy chiz, that's like 2,272 words right there! I hope that makes up for not updating! A reviewer brought up a very good point that Percy didn't really react the way one would when one loses a parent or guardian and I understand this, but sometimes you know, they just keep it inside for a long time and it just bottles up inside; I hope that breakdown was good enough for you guys! As for another point, as of now, there won't be any OCs in this story as 'main characters', just side characters that have nothing to do with the plot. I really appreciate all reviewers and people who have read this story and have favorited and/or followed it. It really pushes me to update for you guys. I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I can only blame myself, nothing else really. I'm going to camp for the next week, no electronics, so I'll probably write a lot, how much I type when I get back depends. I really hope everyone's having a wonderful summer and thanks again to all my readers. If you could just review, right down there-**

**Yup, there's the review button, please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ch. 6**_

I burst through the door to the little cabin and Nico was sitting upright in the bed.

"What's going on? And why is this thing glowing?" He held out his hand and in his palm was my orange stone that had remained quiescent for the past few weeks ever since talking with Poseidon. It had just begun to glow, the depths of the stone being lit up. Fear intruded my body and I paced, running my hands through my hair.

Ignoring Nico for the moment, I broke my pace to go into the kitchen and pull my chest out from the corner in which I had hidden it in. I shoved it in my backpack and then shoved the remainder of my food into the bag as well along with everything else that was mine.

I took inventory of everything that I had brought into and changed in the house, and changed it back exactly to the way it was when I got there, with the exception of all of the dust, there was no way I could pull that off. Then I checked it another three times before I was satisfied with the cleaning job that I had done. I did not want Kronos to find anything that would lead him to me.

I then took a moment to direct my attention towards Nico who was standing by the doorway, obviously still half asleep and no entirely sure what was going on. He still held the stone that had been steadily gaining strength in light and heat and my backpack was at his feet.

With a sigh I came up with a quick explanation. "Look Nico, I can't tell you everything, not right now, because Kronos is on his way here on the Princess Andromeda with some really bad guys that we need to avoid at the moment. Can you shadow travel or something to get us out of here?"

Nico shook his head. "That's what took me so long to find you, it takes forever for me to muster enough strength just to transport myself much less two people." I groaned and pushed the hair out of my eyes. How were we supposed to get out of here? I still didn't want to go into the water and face Poseidon. An idea struck me from what I saw at the top of the mountain.

"Come on," I said to Nico, opening the front door. "I know how to get out of here."

%

There were boats leaving the dock when I looked down earlier, fishing boats and if we could get onto that without getting noticed, we would be able to get back to the states without getting into a fight with Kronos while still avoiding my father in terms of direct contact.

I had locked all the windows up again, including the one that had been open while I was there, and put the key that I had copied into my backpack. I half ran, half pulled Nico down the hill to the docks.

The boats were still mostly there, so I spent a couple minutes surveying the crowd and beach, my eyes hidden behind sunglasses, spying on people to see if any were worth the suspicion. I found a couple that seemed different somehow, but I lost them somewhere in the small crowd, and I couldn't find them again. Another shady character was a man with a mustache in sunglasses also, who seemed to be hanging out by a smoothie stand not doing anything. I watched him for a while before realizing that he was checking out women on the beach.

After determining the pier safe, I gave Nico the stealth plan, hoping he understood it in his drowsy state. I let him go first, sneaking aboard the ship and hiding beneath the deck before a crew member came aboard with another barrel.

With a last look around, I made my way down to the pier that smelled of dead fish and located my ride out of there. The horn blew three times and I quickly made my way up the ramp before it retracted and the boat began to shift and turn.

I snuck down below the docks amongst the busy crewmates and found Nico in a dark corner, his back against a barrel filled with who knows what. He was near sleep again, but thankfully he still had my orange stone. I placed my backpack next to him and sighed, trying to breathe as little of the dead fish stink as possible.

After maybe four minutes or so, the stone got hot, as if we were crossing paths with them; I assumed their boat was nearby, so I curled myself into an even tighter ball in the corner.

The boat was busy for the first half-hour, cabin-boys running around trying to follow to many orders, leaders strolling around, letting them do exactly that, and me hiding in my corner with Nico asleep. It calmed down about 40 minutes into the boat ride and I was able to relax as much as I could without a constant fear of being attacked.

I shut my eyes for a moment, letting myself get a short amount of rest before I had to keep watch again.

%

Kronos kicked over some rubble of the once standing cabin that was now mainly ash. There had been no bodies found and no evidence that Percy had been there. How had the Mogadorians known Percy was here? Kronos scoffed, no matter now, even if he was here, Percy was probably long gone by now.

A scout kicked at the rubble, shuffling around the garbage and grunted over to Kronos. He picked something up and Kronos walked over and smiled at blond hair that had been caught on a piece of wood. At least now he knew how Percy had been hiding.

Kronos motioned to his troops and the Mogadorians that they were to return to the ship. Now he knew what to look for, and besides, this place was nothing to look at anymore, just a pile of ash and rubble, framed by clouds of billowing black smoke that rose into the darkening sky.

%%%

**A/N: And the storm is beginning, Kronos has teamed up with the Mogadorians! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and wow, I updated this sooner than I thought even though it's a bit shorter than the other chapters. As for a reviewer's point, this story takes place starting at the end of the fourth Percy Jackson book, ****The Battle of the Labyrinth****, and the beginning of the ****I am Number Four**** series. This also means that as of now, it's roughly the end of September. So it will still be about five months before Percy and the others actually 'meet up'(after the end of ****The Rise of Nine)****, but one of the other Garde will appear in the next chapter and I'll try to move along the story a bit quicker so that I can get Percy to meet the other six. Reviews and criticism are appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ch. 7**_

I woke up to sunlight streaming in my eyes through a small window. It took me a moment to remember where I was, then Nico twitched in his sleep beside me and I remembered. I groaned and rolled over to my other side and pushed myself up. I had been sleeping on my bag, making my bag extremely sore. The stone was still in Nico's hands and the chest in my bag, I let out a sigh, knowing that at least for a moment, we were safe.

Voices came from above on the deck and I paused what I was doing, making sure nobody had heard me. Footsteps pounded on the wood above my head and then a loud crash. There was some yelling and an apology then the footsteps walked towards the stairs. I held my breath, was I hidden well enough? I crouched farther down, hiding Nico in the dark corner.

A teenager came down the stairs, old enough to be in college, and walked over to this corner. I waited for him to look behind the barrels, but instead he grabbed a box from against the other wall without even looking this direction. I let out a breath softly and leaned back. Nico stirred again in his sleep and I brought out an apple, it should be lunchtime by now.

%

Walking up behind Henri, I looked over his shoulder as he surfed the internet for any signs of the Mogadorians. "Any luck?" I asked. He shook his head, concentrating on the screen. He flipped through pages at a rapid pace, I had no clue how he was reading all of this thoroughly. Something caught my eye, "Stop!" Henri paused and looked to me. I pointed to the screen at a news article in the corner.

Henri clicked it and began to read. "Fire at some middle class guy's vacation house, devastating loss, blah blah blah, he wasn't there? Seems like a bunch of stupid kids to me, screwing around with matches and the sort. There were no bodies found..." He trailed off and I stared at the picture, something seemed familiar, something related to us. "Oh well, good eye though. Want to help me with scanning the rest of the internet, it will go faster and we can get some shut-eye."

I shrugged my shoulders, why not? With all this school work from the new classes I was falling a bit behind and I could use the extra time to work on the time consuming worksheets.

I sat next to him, pulling up a news site on the second computer, and began to look for any signs of the Mogadorians.

%

After eating an apple as a late lunch, I made sure nobody was below deck before pulling out my chest again. I relaxed at the warmth of the lock in my hand as it opened, but clenched up as I lifted the lid. Everything was the same as I had left it the night before I had started living in the cabin when I had put the letter in to keep it safe.

The letter lay at the top and I carefully placed it to the side, looking in the chest to find any clues on where to go next. A folded piece of paper lay in the corner, no bigger than a coin. I carefully moved aside a pouch, and a small box to retrieve the paper. I then closed the box again; making sure it was locked before I opened the sleeve of paper. Inside was a pendant strung on a black cord and a note written on the paper. I clutched the blue stone in one hand and turned over the paper to find Sally's script written on the paper.

_Dearest Percy,_

_ This is part of your connection to Lorien and your people. This necklace is made of loralite, a natural stone from Lorien. It identifies you as a Loric, more specifically a Garde and one of the nine. The symbol engraved on it is the same symbol on your ankle that links you to the other nine, part of the spell cast by the elders the day we left Lorien. Your father told me to lock it up when you came to Earth so that it would be harder for the Mogadorians to pinpoint who you are. Wear it with pride, it is who you are._

_Love, Cassandra_

With care, I read over the note a couple times before folding up the paper again and inspecting the pendant. I seemed to glow at my touch. I strung it over my neck and it seemed to fit right against my chest, overlapping the necklace that had three intricately painted beads on it. I eyed the other necklace and compared the two. One exotic, otherworldly and beautiful, the other homemade, simple yet still holds the same beauty as the other. Two lives, two completely different worlds yet somehow connected through me.

As the boat lurched in the ocean, it yanked me out of my concentration. I tucked both of the necklaces beneath my shirt carefully as Nico began to wake from his nap. I chuckled and brought out another apple.

"Hey sleeping beauty, hungry?"

**A/N: Due to people saying that I should update soon in reviews, I set up a poll on my profile, if you could go check it out, vote whether I should update every week with shorter chapters a bit longer than this one or maybe every other week or so with longer chapters about as long as chapter five or longer. I would really appreciate the feedback! I can guarantee not updating til at least this Saturday though due to band practice 8-3 every day, GO MELLOS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and reviews are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_As the boat lurched in the ocean, it yanked me out of my concentration. I tucked both of the necklaces beneath my shirt carefully as Nico began to wake from his nap. I chuckled and brought out another apple._

"_Hey sleeping beauty, hungry?"_

**/Authors note will be at the bottom/**

_**Ch.8**_

We sat on the boat, hiding away in the same corner for a few days, travelling South to somewhere I could not pinpoint. The crew talked in entirely Spanish and to tell the truth, I never really paid attention is school enough to remember anything more than hello and goodbye. Nico slept most of the time, regaining his energy from the shadow travelling and on the third day on the boat he was mostly back to himself, with a darkened shade under his eyes.

It was mid-afternoon on the third day when I heard the shouts of land, or at least that's what I thought it was. The crew was scurrying around above deck and with Nico's help I quickly cleaned up any evidence that we had been there. The apple cores that we hadn't thrown into the ocean, the cleared out space, large enough for two bodies were covered with old tarps and we crouched behind the barrels, waiting for a moment to bail.

The ship docked within an hour and I slowly crept to the door, waiting for an opening. When all the men were off the ship I came back from the door and motioned to Nico. He crept out slowly, joining me at the door. I was low and as I rounded the corner I ran into the teen who I saw on the first day. He turned around quickly and stared me down, though his voice was ragged, but not angry.

"usted, yo sabía que estaban allí, que te vi el primer día." My eyes grew wide, how could I screw up? What was he saying? I looked to Nico, but he had no clue either. "¿Por qué estaba aquí? No ha robado de nosotros ¿verdad?" I looked at him, and my confusion must have gotten through to him.

"No able espango?" I said, more of a question than a statement. He nodded and he looked as if he were thinking.

"You, take no-thing from boss?" I shook my head and held out my hands in front of me, empty. I racked my brain for vocabulary from my Spanish teacher.

"I take nada, just umm, paseo?" the teen nodded, somehow understanding my terrible Spanish. He stepped aside, less hostile and allowing us passage off the boat.

"Pasar ahora. Boss no le gusta." I grabbed Nico's arm and we got off the boat as quickly as we could.

"Gracias!" I said as loudly as I dared before we ran off into the shadows of the nearby alleyways. We were stopped at a fish market and we somehow maneuvered our way through and to the nearby residential section. A farmer's truck sat running on the side of the road, we hopped in it, and hid ourselves with the hay. He came back a moment later and we were on the move. We didn't speak, but I knew that nico had something on his mind.

When we bailed off a couple hours later into the middle of a field of corn, it was dark and we decided to camp out at the edge of the field, near a forest. Nico fell asleep quickly and it took a while for me to fall asleep. For the first time since we got off the boat, I was beginning to miss the gentle rocking of the ocean. I ended up falling asleep, staring at the star while holding the blue stone in my right hand.

When I woke Nico was gone and in his place was a cleared spot of leaves where he had been sleeping and a note written on a wrinkled piece of paper that used to be used for something else.

_Percy,_

_I got an Iris-message from my father, he needs me for something. I need to go. Thanks for taking care of me when I was sleeping, I'll tell Annabeth that you're ok when I see her next. Take care and I'll check in on you if I can. I have to go now._

_ Nico_

The sun hit my eyes as it came over the hills and I sighed. Just when I had gotten used to someone around. I stood up and brushed off the dead leaves from my shorts. I had to get moving somewhere safer.

Travelling North, I let my instincts take over as I walked aimlessly, thinking over what I knew. Everything that had happened, what day was it now? Four weeks in the Bahamas, nearly a week now since that and what was Paul thinking? Did he wonder where my mother was? Was I on national television again, were people looking for me? Where were the others? Why couldn't I find them and talk to them? Where was Annabeth, Rachel, what were they doing at camp?

And just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did.

**A/N: Omg, I can't believe that I haven't updated this in a month, marching band takes up most of my time along with summer work that I need to finish for school. I want to thank the 29 people who followed me and the 20 people who favorite this story, along with the 29 reviewers. You don't know how much it means to me that I even have that many. I know that this chapter kind of sucks and is way too short, but the next chapter will be much better I promise. For those of you who have read Fall of Five, I haven't read it and I don't plan to until I finish this story so I hope you still read this even though it probably will be nothing like the book. The Spanish in this story was used from Google translate I know nothing sorry, I'm in French, sorry. Is there are any grammatical errors with that please feel free to tell me. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can type it, but I don't know when that will be in my schedule since school starts next week. Thanks again to everyone who reads this and I'll take any and all criticism and ideas.**


End file.
